<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way Sam Found Out Dean and Cas Were Together by Imalwaysdown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703365">The Way Sam Found Out Dean and Cas Were Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown'>Imalwaysdown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Bad at Hiding Their Relationship, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Drabble, Famous OTP Prompt, Hidden Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows, Snowcones, this is an over-used prompt but i don’t care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble where Sam finds out that Dean and Cas are together because they are idiots. </p><p>From the famous prompt about your otp kissing after having blue and red mouths and making purple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way Sam Found Out Dean and Cas Were Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     They were doing a case that week and they had just had gotten finished with it. There had been a snow cone place where they were at that Cas insisted to go to. </p><p>     Dean and Cas went together to get the snow cones and came back later with purple mouths. Sam new something was up when they had taken a little to long to just get some snow cones. He notices that their snow cones had been blue and red, and kind of chuckled. He decided not to say anything and just let them tell them when they were ready.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>